


Pañales y otras rutinas

by begok



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Alec regresa a casa para disfrutar la noche con Magnus y su hijo Max.





	Pañales y otras rutinas

Se deja caer pesadamente sobre el sofá después de revisar el loft para comprobar que ni Magnus ni Max están en casa. Está tentando de dejar que el sueño le venza, pero sabe que si lo hace, su novio no le despertará cuando lleguen y no está dispuesto a perder ni un solo segundo de estar con sus chicos. Mira a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose de cómo ha cambiado la decoración por culpa de ese pequeño que se ha instalado en sus vidas. En el antes pulcro salón del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn ahora hay juguetes por el suelo, un babero y lo que parece una mancha de papilla en la alfombra. Alec no puede evitar sonreír al imaginarse la cara de horror del brujo cada vez que tiene que lidiar con eso.

En ese preciso instante escucha el sonido del ascensor deteniéndose y un segundo después la risa de Max lo llena todo. Se pone en pie tan deprisa como puede y cuando la puerta se abre, el cazador de sombras ya está en el recibidor, sonriendo como un imbécil.

Magnus se sorprende al verle, pero su gesto de sorpresa desaparece enseguida para dejar paso a una enorme sonrisa que hace que a Alec se le acelere el corazón.

  * Mira quién está aquí, Max –Magnus mira a su hijo, que ya ha comenzado a levantar los brazos en dirección a Alec.



El nefilim coge a su hijo en brazos y le estrecha contra su cuerpo, tal vez con más fuerza de la que debería porque el pequeño hace un puchero y amaga con echarse a llorar, pero Alec es más rápido y afloja el apretón, separándole solo un poco para poder ver su carita regordeta.

Luego se inclina sobre Magnus y le da un beso en los labios. La intención es que sea rápido, pero en cuanto siente el aliento de su novio contra su piel no puede resistirse e introduce la lengua en su boca hasta que el brujo gime. Apoya la frente en la de su novio cuando se separan y sonríe.

  * ¿Ha ocurrido algo? –Magnus parece preocupado, no esperaba verle hasta el día siguiente.
  * Alguien debió avisarles porque cuando llegamos no había rastro de los vampiros. Rastreamos la zona, pero sólo dimos con algunos rezagados. Les están interrogando en el Instituto. Por eso hemos regresado, debemos encontrar su rastro y acabar con ellos antes de que sigan matando mundanos.



No es que Magnus se alegre de que los vampiros que llevan atormentando Nueva York varias semanas hayan escapado, pero no va a negar que tener a Alec de vuelta un día antes sea una agradable sorpresa.

A juzgar por el rostro cansado de Alec, no ha dormido mucho, así que Magnus chasquea los dedos y la cafetera se pone en marcha. Está pensando en preparar el plato favorito del nefilim cuando Max empieza a frotarse los ojos mientras bosteza.

  * Creo que será mejor que este pequeñajo se eche la siesta mientras sus padres comen algo –el brujo coge a Max de los brazos de su padre y le lleva hasta su habitación.



Magnus no tiene que girarse para saber que Alec les sigue y sonríe al sentir la mano de su novio en la parte baja de su espalda cuando se inclina para dejar a Max en su cuna. El pequeño palmotea en el aire y lloriquea unos segundos antes de bostezar y cerrar los ojos.

  * Y tú, cazador de sombras, ve a darte una ducha mientras preparo la comida. Éste señorito aún tardará un poco en volver a reclamar nuestra atención.



El brujo comienza a salir de la habitación del pequeño cuando siente el brazo de Alec rodeando su cintura y antes de que pueda protestar está pegado al cuerpo del nefilim, que se inclina y atrapa sus labios entre los suyos. Alec sonríe contra la boca de su novio cuando siente cómo sus manos acarician sus brazos, ascendiendo hasta su cuello, donde permanecen antes de perderse en su pelo.

  * Te he echado tanto de menos…



Y ante eso, Magnus no puede más que derretirse y olvidarse del mundo y devolverle el beso como se merece.

  * Primero la ducha, luego la comida y luego… ya veremos lo que pasa luego –Magnus sonríe y se aparta, haciendo un movimiento con las manos que precede al sonido de la ducha–. El agua está tal y como te gusta.



Cuando Alec entra en la cocina unos minutos después, tiene el pelo mojado, su rostro parece menos cansado y tiene mejor aspecto, aunque Magnus sigue pensando que debería tirar a la basura algunas de esas camisetas andrajosas que su novio suele ponerse y fingir que ha sido un demonio con mal gusto.

La sensación de bienestar que recorre el cuerpo de Magnus mientras observa a su novio peinándose el pelo con los dedos es algo que no había sentido hasta que conoció a Alec y que sabe que, por muchos siglos que viva, no volverá a sentir jamás.

  * Dame diez minutos y la comida estará lista.



Alec asiente y se acerca a la encimera para ver qué está cocinando su novio. No puede evitar sonreír al ver su plato favorito y se inclina para darle un beso en la mejilla a Magnus mientras pone su mano en la espalda del brujo, acariciándola distraídamente mientras roba algo de comida bajo la divertida mirada de Magnus.

Justo cuando está a punto de meterse un trozo de zanahoria en la boca, el llanto de Max rompe la quietud del loft y Alec da un brinco, separándose de su amante. Caminan los dos con rapidez por el pasillo y, cuando entran a la habitación, Alec arruga la nariz y pone cara de asco.

  * Creo que alguien necesita que lo cambien –Magnus pone los ojos en blanco y se tapa la nariz con un gesto tan suyo que Alec tiene que contenerse para no reírse.



Los dedos del brujo comienzan a crepitar con luz azul cuando Alec coge suavemente su muñeca y niega con la cabeza.

  * Lo haré yo.



No es que sea la tarea más agradable del mundo ni la que más le gusta, pero le permite pasar más tiempo con Max y ha echado mucho de menos jugar con él mientras ha estado fuera.

  * Tampoco es para tanto –dice mientras comienza a despegar los adhesivos del pañal.



En cuanto lo hace un desagradable olor se extiende por la habitación y Alec vuelve a cerrarlo, apartándose todo lo que puede del pequeño, que patalea divertido ahora que tiene a sus dos padres cerca.

  * Vale, sí es para tanto. ¿Qué come para…? –Alec señala el pañal con la barbilla, incapaz de soltarlo para dejar libre ese horroroso olor.
  * Deja que lo haga yo, Alec –Magnus vuelve a mover la mano, pero se detiene cuando Alec niega con la cabeza.
  * Por el ángel, mato demonios mucho más desagradables que esto todos los días. Puedo hacerlo.



Magnus se reiría de la situación, pero para eso tendría que abrir la boca y respirar y no está muy dispuesto a ello en ese momento. Así que, antes de que Alec le detenga, chasquea los dedos y el mal olor empieza a desaparecer.

  * Sólo es una ayuda. El resto puedes hacerlo tú, querido –el brujo hace girar las manos en un gesto muy suyo y da un paso atrás.



Con un hondo suspiro, Alec toma aire ahora que el olor ya no es tan desagradable, y vuelve a abrir el pañal. Arruga la nariz mientras lo retira y sostiene las piernas azules con una mano mientras con la otra coge una toallita y empieza a limpiar el culito de Max, que ríe feliz cuando nota el frescor de la tela húmeda sobre su piel.

Unos minutos después y con Max limpio y profundamente dormido, Alec se gira para sonreír a Magnus, que ha seguido toda la operación desde la puerta de la habitación.

  * ¿Qué tal si ahora dejas que yo cuide un poco de ti, Alexander?



Alec asiente y se siente un poco mal cuando desea que Max tarde bastante en despertarse porque tiene cosas que solucionar con Magnus que incluyen sábanas revueltas y cuerpos sudorosos.


End file.
